


The Boy Hiding in the Blue Roses

by teecup_angel



Series: Dysfunctional Riddle Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Harry Potter is Voldemort's 'mother', Harry and Tom went to Hogwarts at the same year, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has tried very hard to protect his mother from those two dirty old men while keeping their relationship amicable.</p><p>But he knew he was honestly fighting a losing battle since the one person he wants to protect wants to be corrupted by said old men.</p><p>It doesn’t help his mother was also getting cheeky over <i>that</i> boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Hiding in the Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the massive uploads this week brought by the fact I had no internet last week and I found some of my unfinished Harrymort fanfiction lying around. So… yey?
> 
> Warnings:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed  
> 2\. This is probably not British English. I don't even know if you can count is as American English. But, hey, at least, it's English?  
> 3\. All warnings in ‘The Dysfunctional Riddle Family' is applicable to this (also, read that one first)  
> 4\. Thomas is a rude, perverted human being  
> 5\. Tom, Voldemort and Harry are all filthy perverted human beings  
> 6\. Honestly, the entire Riddle family are a bunch of filthy perverted human beings  
> 7\. Rated Mature for words used and… I don’t really wanna spoil it. Just read it…  
> 8\. James’ parents in this universe (and Thomas’ original universe) were still Charlus and Dorea because I can’t help it

"Do you understand why I am disappointed in you, Mother?" Thomas hissed as he coldly glared at his mother. Harry flinched at the snake-like hiss in his son's tone. Thomas continued to glare at him as he continued, "They broke the rules. You broke the rules."

 

"We didn't me-" Harry immediately closed his lips when he saw Thomas’ glare intensified.

 

"Spare me the excuses you and those fools created.” Thomas hissed, slamming the choker on the table. Harry jumped at the sound but remained seated as his son stared down at him, arms crossed. Harry lowered his head to stare at the snake choker on the table as Thomas explained in annoyed tone, “I created this portkey myself, mother. It has been crafted to ensure that it will always activate at exactly 2 hours after you leave my presence. Any attempts in tampering the portkey would have resulted in it automatically activating.”

 

Harry flinched when Thomas bent forward, glaring at Harry’s face as he continued, “Not to mention that it would have automatically activated if certain phrases have been used such as ‘fuck me’, ‘suck me’, and, I’m sure Voldemort’s favourite, ‘you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth’.”

 

Harry’s cheeks were so red it would put the Weasley’s hair to shame. It didn’t help that his recently turned 27 years old son sounded like Voldemort just now while he was talking.

 

Damn the Riddle genes!

 

“Now, tell me, dear mother.” Thomas sneered, “How is it that this portkey which, might I include, will be activated if it detects an anti-portkey ward near it was unable to portkey you this time?”

 

“It… malfunctioned?” Harry weakly suggested, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Oh, yes, it did.” Thomas sneered, “Of course it will bloody malfunction! It was tampered with!”

 

Harry leaned away from Thomas as he pleaded, “Please don’t scream so close to my ears, Thomas.”

 

“I apologize, mother.” Thomas immediately said softly as he straightened his back but glared at his mother after a second as he continued, “This portkey should not have been tampered with in the first place. I made sure those fools could not even touch the portkey without dire consequences.”

 

Harry fidgeted on his seat but remained quiet while Thomas growled angrily.

 

How did they even manage to tamper it, in the first place?

 

They might have succeeded where he had failed in terms of ruling Magical Britain but he knew he had more knowledge than them. He had his previous life and this life to account for his knowledge. He didn’t spend his entire time in Hogwarts relearning such easy schoolwork.

 

As the heir of Slytherin, son of Tom Marolo Slytherin (which one doesn’t matter), he had unlimited access to the restricted section of the library which had been growing exponentially now that Dark Magic was no longer banned and now has a mandatory introduction class in Hogwarts. He also became the Slytherin King on his first year and had developed a very loyal inner circle during his time that bends backwards to all his whims thus granting him access to the private library of their family. He was also now the heir of House Black due to Harry becoming the Head thus the different libraries of the different Black estates were also in his disposal.

 

He was sure the port-key had been Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Slytherin proof.

 

Thomas froze.

 

It may have been father proof but it wasn’t _mother_ proof…

 

Thomas slowly turned his head to stare at his fidgeting mother who gulped when he saw Thomas’ eyes on him. He knew his son well enough to know that…

 

“Et tu, mother?” Thomas sneered, glaring at his mother. He should have realized it sooner. His mother may have been expelled and never completed his magical education but his passionate research of creating the perfect magical blue rose, those beautiful roses with the same shade as those filthy blue eyes, had hone his wandless and non-verbal spell-work. What his mother lacked in knowledge, he made up for creativity and having enough determination to actually make his magic bend to his will without incantation. His mother was an ancient wizard, a type of wizard that could easily bend their magic to their will without any conductor like a wand or guidance like a spell. Perhaps this was that that damn prophesy had meant for the power he knows not.

 

If anyone could tamper with his perfect portkey, it would be his beautiful powerful mother.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry raised his head to look at Thomas with those pathetic beautiful irresistible-

 

Thomas wanted to Crucio himself.

 

Oh, how the mighty has fallen.

 

Thomas closed his eyes and lowered his head as he placed his hand on his face. He took a deep breath before replying, “I am not angry at you, mother. I am disappointed at you but my ire is solely on those two fools.”

 

Harry sucked both of his lips inside his mouth to stop himself from trying to defend the two loves of his life. Better they face Thomas’ ire than Harry.

 

Oh, he would gladly throw them to the wolves if it stops Thomas from looking at him with any kind of negative expressions.

 

“But this insolence will not go unpunished.” Thomas declared with the same tone Voldemort would use when he was about to punish some poor soul. Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from actually moaning.

 

Damn Voldemort and his kinks.

 

“I forbid you meeting with them for a month.” Harry opened his mouth to argue but immediately closed it when Thomas glared at him, “After a month, they will only be allowed to take you out for an hour each week and with a chaperone of my own choosing. I will also require them to have an itinerary for each _date_.”

 

Harry completely missed the way his son hissed the word date with such disgust it would have offended him as his mind completely blacked out at the word ‘itinerary’.

 

Dear Godric, those two will absolutely not like that.

 

“Any divergence from the submitted itinerary will be noted and will be punished. The severity of the divergence and the reasons behind such divergence will be taken in consideration in the shortening the next dates for a fixed period of time or the complete refusal of any requests for a date until a fixed period of time.” Thomas finalized, making Harry’s jaw slack. Thomas glared at his mother as he asked, “Do I make myself clear, mother?”

 

It took a moment before Harry’s jaw functioned once more. He nodded and replied, “Yes, perfectly.”

 

“Good.” Thomas nodded and grabbed his outer robe as he proclaimed, “I shall tell those fools immediately.”

 

“Right now?” Harry asked dumbly, making Thomas stare at him with a look that only meant ‘do you even understand English?’ while he buttoned his outer robes. Harry stood from his seat as he informed his son, “They’re in the Malfoy Gala right now.”

 

Thomas rolled his eyes as he retorted, “They could be in a secret meeting with Magical China for all I care and I would still go there, mother.”

 

Harry stared at his son for a moment before his lips curved into an amused smirk as he commented smugly, “Ooooohh, I see where this is going.”

 

Thomas’ eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed, “And, pray tell, where is this going, mother?”

 

Harry sat on the comfortable couch as he mused with a child-like grin on his face, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe there’s a more ulterior motive for your desire to crash the Malfoy Gala?”

 

Thomas began walking out of the room, not bothering to reply to his mother. Harry’s grin grew as he shouted while Thomas was opening the door, “As your mother, it is my duty to remind you he is only seven years old!”

 

Thomas slammed the door loudly, not seeing how Harry continued to grin.

 

 

 

 

 

No matter who the current head of House Malfoy was, they all shared the same penchant when it comes to their galas so when he barged into the party unannounced, Draco Malfoy and his lovely wife Astoria were already by the door, ready to greet him with the same Malfoy polite smile and nod, surrounded by the same Malfoy approved decorations and the same damn music that he first heard during the time of Abraxas’ father.

 

Both of the idiots were currently busy, according to Draco, so Thomas gave him the privilege to be the messenger of bad news.

 

Oh, the look of pale doom in Draco’s face was very entertaining.

 

With the meeting of both fools averted (thank Salazar), Thomas glanced at the entirety of the ballroom while Draco excuses himself, most probably to scream in an empty room and cry for his poor luck. The latest Lady Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, gave him a grin that reminded him too much of his mother’s own grin just a few minutes ago as she informed him pleasantly, “Our youngest, I fear, had hidden himself. He was just here an hour ago but he has gone amiss.”

 

Thomas simply glared at her while she continued, “The poor boy never did enjoy these kinds of events.”

 

Thomas almost wanted to snap at her but kept quiet.

 

Of course he knew that.

 

“We share the same sentiments.” Thomas replied, only because it would be rude not to, before excusing himself, “Please do excuse me, Lady Malfoy. I must return to my mother.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure Lord Potter-Black will not mind if you stay for an hour or more.” Lady Malfoy’s eyes glowed in mirth and Thomas wanted to poke them out as she suggested, “Lord Potter-Black had been kind enough to plant us some of his exquisite blue roses in the back garden. I’m sure it will be to your… _satisfaction_.”

 

With that said, Lady Malfoy walked away from him and began talking to a circle of pure-blood wives. Thomas glared at Lady Malfoy for a moment before walking out of the ballroom.

 

In all honesty, Thomas shouldn’t even bother going to the back garden. Knowing those two fools, Thomas wouldn’t be surprised if they were already with his mother in his absence but what he should do and what he wanted to do were two different things and he had never really had enough control to stop himself from doing what he wanted to do. His control had been abysmal as Tom Marvolo Riddle and as Voldemort.

 

It never did stop being abysmal as Thomas Mathias Riddle.

 

Now, here he was, standing in front of the said bushes of blue roses where a seven years old boy with the dark reddish brown hair he received from Astoria Greengrass was currently hiding in.

 

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, staring at the small boy. The small boy froze, his hands cradling the stem of one blue rose.

 

Clear grey eyes with specks of yellowish green stared at him widely. The boy gulped, lowering his eyes before Thomas could use Legilemency at the boy. He placed his hands on his lap as he replied meekly, "Um... I was just... looking at the roses..."

 

"You're hiding." Thomas countered bluntly, making the boy flinch. Thomas went down in one knee in front of the boy, staring at the boy refusing to meet his eyes, as he asked, "Who are you hiding from, Hadrian?"

 

Hadrian bit his bottom lip; an action Thomas had been familiar with his entire life. His lips curved into an amused smirk as he asked, "Are you hiding from Draco Malfoy once more?"

 

Hadrian's lips had curved into a slight grimace once Thomas had reminded him who his father was. Thomas raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You do not like your father?"

 

"It's not... it's not like that..." Hadrian protested weakly, lips puckering to form a cute pout as he debated on the words he should use. Hadrian continued to stare at the ground as he admitted, "It's just kinda weird. I mean, he's... Draco..."

 

"He's your father." Thomas reminded him.

 

"He's not my fat-" Hadrian snapped, raising his head to glare at Thomas. Thomas’ lips curved into a triumphant smirk as Hadrian’s mind opened to him. Hadrian gasped before he lowered his head once more, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Ah, Draco had scolded you about mingling with the muggle-borns.” Thomas’ smirk grew more amused when Hadrian’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Just because they have _impure_ blood doesn’t mean they’re any less than pure-bloods.” Hadrian angrily hissed, making Thomas stare at him in amusement.

 

“Careful, Hadrian. You are starting to sound like a blood traitor.” Thomas warned him yet his tone held no venom. If anything, he sounded more amused than annoyed.

 

Hadrian glared at the ground while Thomas plucked the blue rose he had been touching. Watching the boy fume in silence, Thomas rolled the stem of the rose between his point finger and thumb as he ranted, “My mother broke the portkey I created for him to ensure his purity.”

 

Hadrian’s cheeks reddened as he squeaked, “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re excused.” Thomas drawled before continuing, “I just found out today. My mother had been having sex with them behind my back, bypassing all the security I had placed in that portkey.”

 

Hadrian couldn’t help himself. He raised his head to stare at Thomas with a surprised and confused stare while his mouth remained opened. Thomas paid him no attention as he stared at the blue rose on his hand while he continued, “Unprotected sex, I’m sure. Why else would I even be born other than for the fact that those old men most probably enjoy the idea of filling my mother with their semen.”

 

“Wai-“

 

“Of course.” Thomas finally raised his head to stare at the blushing boy in front of him as his lips curved into a predatory smirk, “I do find the idea of a naked Harry Potter in my bed, my cum dripping out of him, quite arousing.”

 

The boy finally stood and shouted, “STOP THAT!”

 

Thomas laughed and grabbed the boy’s wrist before he could run away. His Avada Kedavra eyes were glowing in mirth and amusement as he cooed, “Now, now. Hadrian, there is no need to overreact.”

 

“Let go of me, you pervert!” Hadrian shouted, his cheeks so red he looked like he drank Pepper-Up Potion, “Who in their right mind would say those things about thei-thei-“

 

“Their what, Hadrian?” Thomas pulled the boy closer, staring at his silver eyes as their lips were just a few inches away. The boy closed his mouth shut, staring at Thomas with laboured breaths as he tried to raise his Occlumency shields against those prying eyes. Thomas tilted his head slightly as he mused, “You could never say it, could you, my dear Hadrian? You could never call Harry Potter my mother. The same way you could never call Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass your parents.”

 

“Please let me go.” Hadrian whispered but made no attempts to pull away.

 

“How long will you cling to that life?” Hadrian’s eyes widened at Thomas’ question, making the older wizard press on, “How long will you cling to being Harry Potter?”

 

Hadrian finally pulled away and Thomas simply let him go without any fuss. Hadrian yelped as he fell on the ground ungracefully, having put all his force in trying to get away. Thomas didn’t hesitate and fell on top of Hadrian, grabbing his wrists and pinning them on each side of his head. Thomas licked his lips as he stared at the boy breathing heavily underneath him. His hair was in disarray yet framed his childish face nicely. His lips were parted and his eyes were wide in surprise. While his older brother inherited more of the Malfoy genes, Hadrian had inherited more of the Black genes from his paternal grandmother.

 

The same way Harry Potter had inherited some of the characteristics of the Black genes from his own paternal grandmother.

 

Hadrian’s voice was almost so soft Thomas wouldn’t have heard it if his entire senses weren’t trained solely on the boy, “How did you… know…?”

 

“That day I held you in my arms when you were an infant. Do you remember it?” Thomas waited for Hadrian to nod slowly before he explained, “I read your mind.”

 

“Legilemency?” Hadrian asked, fear gripping his entire being.

 

“Severus had always said you were rubbish in Occlumency.” Thomas remembered with a smirk.

 

“Severus?” Hadrian repeated, his eyes widening more as he connected the dots. Thomas’ smirk grew more predatory as Hadrian whispered, “Voldemort…”

 

“Hello, Harry Potter.” Thomas greeted with a slight tilt of the head. Hadrian struggled underneath him but Thomas didn’t budge as he commented, “Now, now. Do cease your struggles, my dear. Our age difference alone renders any of your attempts to escape futile.”

 

Thomas lowered his head to whisper lowly, “Of course, I wouldn’t mind tying you up creatively. I’ve been reading up on fetishes and have found the idea of Japanese rope bondage very appealing.”

 

Hadrian spluttered, “Bo-bon- Why the bloody hell would you read about fetishes?!”

 

“If you have sexual active and sexually adventurous parents such as mine, you will find that reading up on fetishes and observing the telltale signs of such activities to be necessary to ensure they don’t do such filthy things with your mother.” Thomas drawled before adding in a sadistic glee, “Of course, that does not mean such filth wouldn’t catch my attention and I, for one, will absolutely enjoy doing such filth with you.”

 

“Wha-“ It took Hadrian a moment for such ‘filth’ to sink in. He paled and began to shout, “HELLLPPP! RAAAPPPEEE!!”

 

Thomas covered his mouth with one hand and Hadrian began smacking his arm with his newly freed hand. Thomas grabbed the attacking hand with his other hand and pinned both of Hadrian’s hands on top of his head, leaning close to Hadrian’s face as he whispered, “It would be to your best interest to keep quiet, Hadrian. You are now a member of House Malfoy and what I am doing to you right now is already dirtying your name. If we are found out, either your father, head of your family, would be required to challenge me to a duel to clear your name or I would be force to marry you according to Wizarding traditions. Considering I am the heir of the current ruler of Magical Britain and the Malfoys are loyal to my family as well as ambitious and have lust for power and prestige, what do you think your dear father will do?”

 

Hadrian’s eyes widened once more. Thomas nodded in approval as he slowly removed his hand from Hadrian’s lips. Hadrian glared at him as he hissed, “What are you playing at, Voldemort?”

 

Thomas rolled his eyes as he grabbed both of Hadrian’s hands. He stood and pulled the boy up along with him. They began patting their robes as Thomas explained, “I would not say I am playing per say but the answer to your question would be…”

 

Thomas grabbed the blue rose from the ground and turned to look at Hadrian, finding the messed up hair quite familiar and arousing. He offered the blue rose to Hadrian as he announced, “I, Thomas Mathias Potter Riddle, offer this blue rose, the symbol of the impossible and the unattainable, to you, Hadrian Alcor Greengrass Malfoy, as a symbol of my wish to court you.”

 

“WHAT?!” Hadrian shouted.

 

Thomas didn’t pay any attention to his outburst as he continued, “If you accept my desire to court you, take the rose.”

 

“I’m seven!” Hadrian reminded him which only made Thomas roll his eyes.

 

“Take the rose, Hadrian.” Thomas ordered, making Hadrian take a step back.

 

“No!” Hadrian shook his head which only made Thomas roll his eyes once more.

 

“I will court you whether you like it or not.” Thomas admitted, making Hadrian glare at him.

 

“Then why are you even bothering to ask for my permission if you’re just going to do whatever the hell you want?” Hadrian hissed at him.

 

Thomas sighed before he non-verbally and wandlessly petrified Hadrian where he stood. Hadrian could only watch with dread when Thomas walked towards him. Thomas stared at the petrified boy and smirked as he whispered, “You never did make my life easier, did you? As Harry Potter and, now, as Hadrian.”

 

“Regardless…” Thomas placed the rose by Hadrian’s ear and bended slightly so he could stare at Hadrian’s face as he declared, “I am going to court you and I will have you. I am not Voldemort or Tom Riddle. I am Thomas and I am attracted to you.”

 

Thomas shrugged as he admitted, “I will admit, my attraction to you may be some form of Oedipus complex and some kind of unresolved sexual tension I have developed for you in our previous life clinging onto this unexplainable desire for you as Hadrian Malfoy.”

 

Thomas whispered right on Hadrian’s ear, “I want to be the one to hold you at night and kiss every part of your body. I want to corrupt you and be the one to make you moan like a one galleon whore in Knockturn Alley. I want to hear you moan my name day and night until your throat hurts.”

 

Thomas turned to look straight into Hadrian’s eyes as he whispered, “I want you as my consort for eternity.”

 

Thomas kissed Hadrian’s forehead, the same place where Harry Potter had the famous lightning bolt scar. Thomas pulled away, enjoying the almost black hue of Hadrian’s eyes and the boy’s laboured breathing. Thomas’ lips curved into a smirk as he said, “I’ll see you soon, my dear Hadrian.”

 

With that said, Thomas disapparated out of Malfoy Manor, leaving poor Hadrian petrified for ten more minutes before a House-elf finally found him and unpertrified him.

 

Hadrian immediately went down on his knees, making the House-elf yelp in fear. Hadrian covered his face and shook his head.

 

He knew something was wrong with Thomas Riddle the moment he saw him. The young wizard had always stared at him, always talked to him and always seemed to know what made him tick. He had assumed that his penchant for annoying him had been something he got from his mother since James Sirius Potter also had a penchant for annoying people.

 

How the hell was he supposed to know that Thomas was Voldemort from his past life?!

 

It was bad enough that he died so young and was reborn as Draco Malfoy’s second child (who didn’t exist in his past life) in an alternate universe where Voldemort and Tom Riddle were two separate people and were both dating this universe’s Harry Potter.

 

Now, he was a Malfoy who was outcast by most members of Dark families for mingling with muggle-borns and Thomas Riddle, heir of the ruler of Magical Britain, was now courting him.

 

… Oh. And said wizard also happened to be the same Voldemort he defeated in his original life.

 

Oh dear Godric.

 

Why does his life have to be so complicated when it comes to dealing with Riddles?!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alcor is a star in Polaris, also known as the lifespan star. Some say that one who does not see Alcor in the heavens would die that year. (In all honesty, I picked Alcor because I’m an SMT trash)
> 
> Timeline-wise, Voldemort died in 1998 and Albus went to Hogwarts in 2017. That meant that 19 years since Voldemort’s death, canon!Harry was still alive. Now, since Thomas is 27 while Hadrian is 7 (turning 8 later that year), that meant that canon!Harry died on Albus’ second year in Hogwarts.
> 
> … I am not even sorry. XD
> 
> Special mentions to FHK for giving the idea of giving canon!Voldemort his own Harry (in the form of canon!Harry). XD


End file.
